


The Newly Made Corona Transit System - A Tragedy

by Cassangstel



Category: Cassunzel - Fandom, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Week (Disney), Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), Crack and Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassangstel/pseuds/Cassangstel
Summary: Cassandra and Rapunzel have been planning this picnic for weeks. First a train ride, then a walk through the woods, and finally, a picnic at sunset -- the perfect date. But when the day finally arrives, something goes terribly wrong. Will Cass save the day, or will she end up returning home alone?
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassunzel - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Newly Made Corona Transit System - A Tragedy

Rapunzel and Cassandra were traveling in the newly built Corona Transit System. The Corona Transit train was due to leave in just one minute and they still had to get down the stairs. Corona had always been considered a kingdom ahead of its time, but now, with the construction of the first underground transit system, nobody could say otherwise. 

“Wait up, Raps!” Cass was gathering the bags that were slipping off her shoulders and chased after her blonde girlfriend running ahead.

“Cmon, Cass! We don’t want to miss the good view.” Rapunzel and Cassandra had planned this day for weeks, but clearly they hadn’t planned good enough. This was a rare occasion for the two young women who rarely got to leave the castle. With feasts, meetings, and balls to plan and attend, Rapunzel was extremely busy, and Cassandra was no different. Training to be a royal guard was no walk in the park. This was their one day off, and they planned to spend it together. 

As Rapunzel was rushing towards the stairs to the train tracks, she didn’t notice her hair falling out of the bun she had tied up. 

“Hold up! The sunset isn’t for another 40 minutes! We have time!” Cass called out, picking up her pace as she pulled the bags of picnic supplies further up her arms. There were sandwiches, juice, cakes, and pies that had been prepared by the royal cooks that morning carefully packed away in baskets and bags that all somehow ended up wrapped around Cassandra’s arms. 

Rapunzel’s excitement for the new train system made her completely forget about the supplies they brought with them, so Cass willingly carried it all. She didn’t ask Rapunzel to carry anything. Most people would have thought it was because Cass wanted to prove to the world how strong she was, but that wasn’t the case. The truth was, she just wanted to be the best that she could be for Rapunzel so that she could be safe and happy.

Rapunzel saw the train coming to a halt and turned her head to Cass. "There's no time! We have to catch this train!" 

As Rapunzel’s flushed, excited face looked back at Cass, she didn’t see the lock of hair that had made its way around her bare foot.

Cass' eyes widened in fright. "Raps, your hair!!" she yelled out, but it was too late. 

Just as Rapunzel heard Cass’ words, her foot got caught in a loop of hair, and there was nothing she could do to keep her balance. As if the planet had suddenly stopped turning, and life was thrown into slow motion, Rapunzel was lost to the will of gravity. 

She let out a small scream that echoed on the tile walls of the busy station, and fell, face first, down the stairs. Her feet moved quickly beneath her, trying and failing to grab hold of the stone steps that seemed to fly beneath her. Her bare toes gripped at anything they could, but could only grab more of her hair -- the hair that caused more trouble than good. 

She threw out her hands, grasping for anything. In a second, she knew she would be splayed out on the ground, her face having fallen directly onto the rough stone. What would her father think when she came home with scratches across her cheeks? What would Cass think?

Cass was always telling her she was immature. Rapunzel thought she had changed -- she had been trying harder to be the girl that she knew Cass wanted… needed. But--

Before Rapunzel could finish her thought, her fingers caught hold of the railing as she sprawled out, horizontally, on the staircase. But it wasn’t enough to save her. Her fingers may have quickly wrapped around the railing, but they slipped off just as fast. 

Cass reached the top of the staircase as Rapunzel’s face flew straight into the last step. The bags slipped out of Cass’ hands. 

"RAPUNZEL!!!!!!!" she screamed, running down to Rapunzel's body laying across the steps. 

She leaned down and flipped over the princess’ body to see Rapunzel's face scrunched up in excruciating pain. There was a gash running from her right temple to the side of her mouth that looked like it would need dozens of stitches. Rapunzel’s bottom lip had broken, and was gushing blood that spewed down her chin and neck. Cass took hold of Rapunzel’s cheeks, her warm breath grazing over the tense pink body.

"Raps, speak to me!" Rapunzel's chest was heaving up and down as if she was struggling to breathe. Cass placed her hand over the girl’s heart, feeling her love's heartbeat. Cass felt tears well up in her eyes. How could she let this happen?! She was supposed to protect Rapunzel at all costs, she was her personal guard. She felt so useless. 

Quickly, Cass took hold of her own sleeve. Using the dagger she kept in her boot, she cut the fabric loose and pressed it up against Rapunzel’s wounded head. Her peach-like skin was being overtaken by deep red. Cass was no stranger to the sight of blood, but for some reason, seeing Rapunzel like this made her feel sick. 

"Raps, I'm gonna get help. Please just say something, anything to me so I know you're still there!"

"C-Cass…?" Rapunzel coughed out. Cass's heart skipped in relief. There was still time.

The princess of Corona was lying on the ground of the train station; it would be hard for this to not attract a crowd. As citizens walked by, they let out gasps and shrieks. Cass couldn’t help but feel her blood begin to boil. 

Filled with regret and shame, she jumped to her feet and glared at the crowd around her. “Why don’t you all stop staring and go get help! 

Just then, Cass’ heart leapt into her throat. Fingers wrapped around her ankle and a faint voice sounded out amongst the murmurs surrounding them. 

“Cass, no… don’t. I’m… okay. I-- unngh.” Cass looked down to see Rapunzel attempting to push herself up into a sitting position. Her arms shook beneath her weight and she let out quick breaths that made Cass tremble. 

Rapunzel wanted to get up more than anything. She wanted to catch the train and go about their day as planned; just 5 stops, then a beautiful walk through the woods to the hills where they could have their picnic. The conversations that could have been had, never to be had. The looks that could have been shared, never to be shared. The love that will never be expressed. 

Cass knelt down and grabbed Rapunzel -- one arm around her shoulder, and the other cradling her head. “Raps, you shouldn’t move. You could make it worse. Let me help you.” 

There was no time to waste. Cass picked her up and gathered the endless hair into Rapunzel’s lap. Supporting her beneath her neck and knees, Cass sped back up the stairs, ignoring the picnic bags that were still waiting at the top. 

“Don’t worry, Raps. I…” Cass’s voice stopped short, but her legs had never moved faster. “I have you.” Warm tears fell down Cass’s cheeks, despite the tough, stern look on her face. Rapunzel’s left cheek pressed into Cass’s right shoulder, and Cass wondered if the princess could hear her speeding heartbeat. 

They were rushing through the train station, then up into the sunlight. The sky was blue and speckled with white clouds. Cass automatically thought of the paintings that lined Rapunzel’s bedroom walls. Rapunzel had even started a new painting just the other day that Cass couldn’t wait to see. 

Cass blew a whistle and her horse Fidella came running towards her. She needed to get to a hospital as quickly as possible. She lifted up Rapunzel to sit on the horse and then lifted herself up on it right behind her. She held onto her and clicked her teeth to make Fidella start running. 

She held onto Rapunzel as tight as she could and her heart wrenched with worry, as she controlled Fidella in the right direction. She leaned into Rapunzel's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Raps… You're gonna be fine, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. It's my duty as your personal guard, your best friend, and your girlfriend. Please stay with me."

Cass noticed the lack of response, and her heart quickened. Cass shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. 

"Raps…? C-can you please respond?" she said, holding her tighter.

"Cass…" Rapunzel replied softly. Cass released the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Raps!! Oh thank god… Just stay with me, we're almost there, we're SO close to getting there. It'll be only a couple of minutes so just bare-"

"Cass…" Rapunzel said a little more loudly. "Listen… I… I don't know if I'm gonna make it."

Cass's heart stopped. For some reason she couldn't find her voice to speak or respond as Rapunzel continued.

"I just want you to know… that I love you so much. And I'm so-" Rapunzel paused to cough. "So happy that we met each other that day. I wish we had more time t-to see the sunset…"

“Please, Raps. Please!!!” Cass groaned. She wrapped the horse’s reins tighter around her left hand and pulled Rapunzel in closer to her chest. 

“Stop, Cass. There’s no point.” Rapunzel said in a whisper.

Cassandra’s ears were ringing. Her face was hot, and was made even hotter with the tears silently streaming down her face. She lifted her legs to give Fidella a kick, when Rapunzel’s right hand found its way to Cass’ cheek. The soft thumb wiped away Cass’ tears.

“Please, Cass. Stop the horse,” Rapunzel said, and Cass listened. Cass steered Fidella off to the side of the road, and let her come to a halt. Cass dropped the reins and now, with both her arms free, she embraced the girl in front of her for what she knew would be the last time. 

“I’m so sorry,” Cass said. Rapunzel lifted her head, still smeared with red, and looked up into Cass’ dark grey eyes. Through the tears, Cass looked into the bright, green eyes that had always brought her so much joy. 

“You don’t… have to be…” 

“I do! This was all my--”

Rapunzel’s hand dropped from Cass’ cheek and onto the pile of hair in her lap. Cass’ lips quivered. She kept looking into the green eyes, but she could see their light fading fast. This was her last chance to live in Rapunzel’s warmth -- her love and acceptance. 

Cass dropped her head into Rapunzel’s neck and whispered, “I love you.” She kept her head there, shaking with agony. After a few seconds, she knew that the girl she loved was gone. 

Reluctantly, Cass pulled back. She stared at Rapunzel’s eyes, now closed, as if she were dreaming. Cass closed her own eyes similarly as tears spilled down her cheeks. She leaned over and pressed a heartbreaking kiss on Rapunzel's cheek. Her love was gone. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. 

Without a word, she commanded her horse to start traveling. She knew where she had to go. Rapunzel and Cassandra had been planning for so many weeks for this date, where they would finally have their only time off in who knows how long. This was supposed to be a time for them to share a special moment between just the two of them, relaxed and enjoying the sunset.

After traveling through the woods on what felt like an endless journey, she finally arrived at the hills of their special spot. The sun was finally starting its descent and the color of the sky was turning a pink-ish orangey shade, and she knew what she had to do.

She softly laid Rapunzel down on the grassy hill. She looked down at her face glowing in the golden sun, and relished in her beauty one last time. She softly pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her cheek. Wiping away her tears, Cass walked over to her horse.

"Girl… I loved all the adventures we had. But you have to go! Go off to where Maximus and the others are!"

Fidella neighed* back in distress. Cass couldn't help the tears that came rushing back.

"Y-you have to go, Fidella! I'm gonna miss you so much. I love you!" Cass pushed her horse to run off and away back towards their home.

She walked back over to Rapunzel's dead body and leaned over it. She took out the dagger from her boots with shaking hands and stared out into the sunset. She softly began singing under her breath:

Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

The last line of the song was barely comprehensible -- her voice was hoarse and weak. Still, every word was filled with the love Cass had for the girl lying in the grass in front of her. Cass knelt down at Rapunzel's feet, and stared at the knife in her hands. 

Its glint disappeared as the sun lowered in the sky, until it nearly reached the mountains in the distance. 

"Well, Raps. The sunset was just as beautiful as you said it would be… Just as beautiful… How could I ever have doubted you?" Cass laughed. She was shocked, but the chuckle that burbled out of her couldn't be stopped. Once it was out, all she could think of was her guilt. She would never laugh with Rapunzel again. 

A wave of determination rushed over Cassandra, and she raised the knife with both hands up above her so that it was pointing straight towards her heart. "Rapunzel, you wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me. If I had just… told you that your hair was coming out of its bun. Or… if I just warned you about the stairs! God, if I had just told you to help me carry the picnic supplies, you wouldn't have died. If I hadn't... "

Cassandra's hands dropped a few inches as she thought about the events of the past few hours over in her head. "If I hadn't told you to stop rushing to the train, we would… we would…" 

Cassandra was too blinded by her sadness and her tears to notice that, as she sang the last verse of the song, Rapunzel's hair started glowing. 

Cassandra squeezed the dagger tight and pushed it straight towards her heart. But something kept the blade from reaching her heart. 

"What the…?" Cass opened her eyes in confusion to glance at the dagger, which was now wrapped in glowing hair. She dropped the dagger in disbelief, and turned her head quickly towards Rapunzel.

There she saw Rapunzel laying fully awake with a shocked look on her face. Cass couldn't believe what she saw, but didn't dare to look away. The cuts on Rapunzel's face had vanished, and life had returned to her gaping green eyes.

"Raps, you're alive!"

"How did we get here? I don't even remember taking the train!" Rapunzel sat up, her legs out in front of her, the grass tickling her bare feet. She rubbed the spot on her head that used to be covered in blood, but that was now perfectly normal. "Why does my head hurt? And… why are you crying?"

Cass threw herself into Rapunzel, engulfing her in a gigantic hug. Rapunzel fell over, giggling. They rolled around in the grass happily enjoying each other's presence.

And then, they clapped cheeks in the sunset. 

With the sun set and the food eaten, the two girls leaned back and stared up at the sky that was now filled with stars. Rapunzel's head rested on Cass' arm, and everything felt as it should. But, there was one thing that Rapunzel couldn't get out of her mind.

"Hey, Cass, I wanted to ask you... why were you about to stab yourself when I woke up?" 

The End.

*One neigh, one neigh, I was really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sad

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
